


Eine Geschichte über Drarry

by the_mauraderssquad



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drarry, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other, drarry fluff, noch keine Beziehung o.ä. aber das kann ja noch werden
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-30
Updated: 2017-04-07
Packaged: 2018-10-13 00:43:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10502877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_mauraderssquad/pseuds/the_mauraderssquad
Summary: Harry und Draco lernen sich, außerhalb ihrer allgemeinen Feindschaft, näher kennen.Ob sie jemanden davon erzählen können, wird sich noch zeigen.Der Plot ist eingebettet in das dritte Buch (später noch weiter).





	1. Nachsitzen

**Author's Note:**

> Hallo Freunde des Mondes und der Fanfictions!
> 
> Zuerst: Ich benutze wie immer die Spitznamen der Originalform:  
> Padfoot- Sirius  
> Moony- Remus  
> Prongs- James  
> Wormtail- Peter  
> Mauraders- Rumtreiber
> 
> Ich werde hier ehr eine Reihe an kleinen Geschichten posten, die sich immer weiter entwickeln.  
> Ich weiß nicht so ganz, wo das ganze hinführt. Normalerweise schreibe ich schon lange vorher die Grundzüge der Geschichte auf, hier allerdings werde ich mich selbst einfach mit der Geschichte treiben lassen und gucken, was mir entgegenkommt.  
> Ich hoffe, euch mitnehmen zu können.
> 
> Ich hasse es, anfangs „Malfoy“ und „Lupin“ anstatt „Draco“ und „Remus“ schreiben zu müssen, aber sonst würde es einfach nicht in die Story passen  
> Aufgrund keiner bereits vorliegender, abgeschlossener Geschichte, werde ich unregelmäßig posten, wahrscheinlich alle 3-5 Tage.
> 
> Viel Spaß beim Lesen und denk daran, irgendwann zu schlafen :)

Genervt ging Harry die Korridore im vierten Stock entlang.  
Er war nicht oft hier, es war zu weit weg vom Gryffindor-Turm, und Unterricht hatte er in diesem Teil des Schlosses auf nicht.  
Er war auf dem Weg zum Nachsitzen.  
Feder, Tintenfass und Pergament sollte er mitbringen, daraus schloss er, dass er einen Aufsatz schreiben müsste.  
Die Luft im Schloss war kühl, ebenso wie die Berge draußen. Ein kalter Januar Tag.  
Und noch etwas ließ ihn eine innere Kälte spüren: Irgendwo da draußen war Sirius Black, vermutlich auf der Suche nach ihm. Athur Weasley hatte ihm eingeschärft, nicht nach ihm zu suchen, was er ohnehin nicht vor hatte.  
Aber er konnte auch nicht so tun, als wäre nichts, und weiterhin nahezu schutzlos durch die Gegend laufen. Das war nicht Harrys Art.  
Natürlich war das Schloss von Dementoren umstellt, nur ließ ihn das nicht gerade sicherer fühlen.

Das Patronus-Training mit Professor Lupin ging voran, bekam aber immer noch einen kräftigen Dämpfer dadurch, dass Harry seine Eltern auf keinem anderen Weg hören konnte. Sogar seinen Dad hatte er gehört.  
Klar, es waren seine letzten Worte, und die Worte brachen abrupt ab- was Harry manchmal abends im Bett Tränen in die Augen steigen ließ- aber er konnte ihn hören. Es war die einzige Verbindung.  
Als er Professor Lupin sagte, er hätte seinen Vater gehört, fragte dieser stockig: „Du hast James gehört?“  
Harry hatte genickt. Er sagte, er wollte ihn aufhalten, sagte seiner Mutter sie solle ihn nehmen und verschwinden….  
Als er dies seinem Lehrer erzählte, wurde dieser blass und nahm sich selbst ein großes Stück Schokolade.  
Merkwürdig abwesend hatte er ihn dann zu Bett geschickt.

Was seine Worte in Remus anrichteten, konnte er natürlich nicht wissen.  
All die Nachrichten zum „gefürchteten Massenmörder“ Sirius Black, dazu die regelmäßigen Verwandlungen und nun auch noch der Bericht des schmerzhaft gleichaussehenden Sohnes von James und Lily, dass James versuchte, sie zu beschützen- und dann das Abbrechen, wenn die Worte von einem grünen Blitz beendet wurden, für immer beendet. Harry konnte den Moment hören, in dem das Leben aus seinem besten Freund wich, jenem Freund, der so fröhlich und _lebendig_ gewesen war.  
Fast konnte er James die Worte rufen hören, hören, wie die Panik in den Worten mitschwang, denn seine Stimme hatte er nie vergessen.  
Genau so wenig das Haus, in dem er sooft als Harrys Onkel Moony war, damals, mit Onkel Padfoot. Harry, der ihn jetzt Professor Lupin nannte und im Zug nicht den Hauch einer Ahnung hatte, wer er war.

Harry kam an das Klassenzimmer, in das er bestellt wurde.  
Er seufzte und klopfte an. „Herein“ schnarrte Filchs Stimme.  
Harry öffnete die dunkle Holztür und sah im sonst leeren Klassenraum Filch und- zu seiner Überraschung- keinen geringeren als Draco Malfoy. _Och nein!_ dachte er, als er sich auf einen Stuhl zwei Reihen neben Malfoy setzte. Im Klassenraum standen, wie in jedem Andern, ein paar Reihen Einzelplätze mit Pulten. In den Pulten gab es in der rechten oberen Ecke eine kleine Vertiefung für das Tintenfass. Durch ein paar mittelgroße Fenster fiel Licht in den Raum, in dem Staubkörnchen tanzten.  
Er wollte schon etwas sagen, aber Filch fing an zu sprechen. „Ihr seid beide nachts herumgeschlichen, was gegen die Hausordnung verstößt. Ihr schreibt drei Seiten Pergament: Erst alle Regeln, die sowas verbieten, und anschließend, warum ihr es getan habt. Dann noch, warum die Schulregeln so wichtig sind. Verstanden?“ Er klang, als hätte er diesen Text schon hunderte male runtergerasselt, was wohl auch stimmte.  
Die Jungen nickten.  
„Gut..“ murmelte Filch, als er Richtung Tür schlürfte. Beim Herausgehen, Harry war sich sicher, grummelte er noch „verdammte Drittklässler“. Dann zog er die Tür hinter sich zu.

Draco Malfoy und Harry Potter waren alleine.  
„Verdammter Mist“ murmelte Harry, während er ein Pergamentblatt glatt strich.  
„Potter“ Malfoy drehte auf seinem Stuhl zu ihm und lächelte spöttisch. „Selbst _du_ kommst nicht ums Nachsitzen herum. Du musst wohl, weil du durch dein strahlendes Auftreten alle so nervig blendest.“ Malfoy Stimme triefte vor Sarkasmus.  
„Halt die Klappe, Malfoy.“ Meinte Harry nur und begann zu schreiben. Malfoy mache „tzzz“ und begann dann ebenfalls.  
Ein paar Minuten hörte man nur das Kratzen der Federn.  
Beide hatten die passenden Schulregeln bereits aufgeschrieben und waren nun dabei, zu erklären, warum sie es getan hatten.  
„Das Lupin auch draußen rumrennt…was macht der Typ da überhaupt?“ brach Malfoy schließlich das Schweigen.  
„Draußen?“ hakte Harry nach.  
„Am See, du Idiot. Hast du Filch nicht zugehört? _Ihr seid beide nachts herumgeschlichen._ Nur das _du_ im Schloss bleibst.“  
Jetzt wurde Harry wirklich neugierig. „Was machst du denn nachts am See? Schwimmen?“  
„Nur so rumsitzen.“ antwortete Malfoy etwas aufgebracht. Er würde Harry ganz sicher nicht erklären, dass er den Vollmond liebte und es total schön fand, alleine in der Kälte zu betrachten, wie er am Horizont aufging und ein bisschen melancholisch zu sein.  
„Außerdem war es erst Abends, der Mond war nicht mal aufgegangen."  
„Und wie kommt es, dass Lupin dann da rumrennt?“ wollte Harry wissen.  
„Keine Ahnung.“

Sie verfielen wieder in Schweigen und schrieben weiter.  
Lupin war heute nicht in ihrem Unterricht gewesen, sie hatten eine Vertretung. Dieses Mal wenigstens nicht Snape.

Langsam wurde es draußen dunkler. Harry stand auf, um das Licht einzuschalten, aber Malfoy zückte seinen Zauberstab und sagte: „Lumos“ Sofort drang ein angenehmes Licht durch den Raum.  
Harry drehte sich zu ihm um. In der Hand, mit der er nicht schreib, hielt Malfoy locker den Stab. Seine Platinblonden Haare fielen so, dann Harry seine Augen nicht sehen konnte. Trotzdem schien er zu bemerken, dass er angesehen wurde.  
„Ist was, Potter?“ Harry schüttelte den Kopf und setzte sich wieder.  
„Ich verstehe einfach nicht, warum wir den Mist aufschreiben müssen.“ Malfoy zeigte den Anflug eines Lächeln auf seinen Lippen.  
„Da sind wir uns ja ausnahmsweise mal einig." „Naja, immer noch besser als Wahrsagen.“ „Jaaa“ stöhnte Malfoy „Das ist echt der größte Mist. Sogar die Granger, Misses Alleswisserin, blickt da nicht durch. Ich hab´ das schon meinem Vater erzählt. Das mir Hogwarts sowas zumutet...“  
„Immerhin wird dir nicht gesagt, dass du bald sterben wirst.“ grummelte Harry.  
Malfoy lachte höhnisch auf. „Der Junge der überlebte - stirbt. Das wäre mal was im Tagespropheten."  
„Die schreiben bald: Draco Malfoy stirbt, weil er von seinem Besen gefallen ist. Ich würde mir den Artikel einrahmen.“ versuchte Harry zu kontern, aber er musste kichern, was ihn nicht gerade seriöser erscheinen ließ.  
„Du mich auch, Potter! Warum“, Malfoy fuhr fort „bist du denn nun wirklich hier?“  
Harry zögerte nur kurz, er hatte sich ja auch Snape erklären müssen.  
„So blöd wie es klingen mag, ich schlafwandle selten mal. Snape hat meinen Weg gekreuzt, Lupin komischerweise weniger als eine Minute danach.“„Schlafwandeln? Dein Ernst?“ fragte Malfoy zweifelnd.  
„Ja.“ Die Lüge ging ihm leicht über die Lippen. „Snape hat mir natürlich nicht geglaubt und Lupin konnte ich auch nicht überzeugen.“  
Das Remus Lupin die Karte an sich genommen hatte, erwähnte er nicht. Wenn Harry nur wüsste, dass jener _ganz_ genau wusste, worum es sich handelt... "Also hat Snape mir Nachsitzen aufgebrummt, und voilà. Und du?“  
Von Pettigrew sagte er kein Wort und er wollte auch lieber nicht nach Details gefragt werden.  
„Wie gesagt, ich war bei Dämmerung am See. Da kommt also Lupin und will mich zurückbringen, man war der nervös. Und gestresst. Naja, er wollte mich einfach im Schloss abliefern.“   
„Aber das ist doch dann gar kein Problem?“ warf Harry ein.  
„Ist es auch nicht.“ sagte Malfoy zähneknirschend. „Aber als ich nach unten gehen wollte, habe ich laut darüber geflucht und Filch hat mich gehört. Und da war es schon zu spät, ich hätte im Gemeinschaftsraum sein sollen.“  
„Du musst nachsitzen, weil du _geflucht_ hast? Passt zu dir, man, echt verdient, Malfoy!“ prustete Harry los und Malfoy musste mit grinsen.  
Ein paar Sekunden sehen sich die Drittklässler nur grinsend in die Augen, dann wendet Harry peinlich berührt den Blick ab.  
Malfoy räuspert sich. „Ich schreib´ dann mal weiter.“  
„Gute Idee“ sagt Harry „sonst werden wir ja nie fertig.“  
„Wir?“ fragt Malfoy überrascht.  
„Halt die Klappe, Malfoy.“ erwidert Harry, aber mit einem Lächeln.


	2. Zusammenstoß

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry ist spät dran und rennt durch die Schule und... äh..ja. Trifft Malfoy.  
> Lest einfach los :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey :)  
> Ich wollte schon viel früher weiter schreiben, aber dann hat ein grüner Baby-Elefant mein Zimmer belagert und ich sollte eine Mission zum Mars leiten. Die Marsmännchen haben mich dann ein bisschen zu lange in ein Gespräch verwickelt... ihr kennt das.
> 
> Aber jetzt geht es weiter!
> 
> Das Kapitel war ziemlich spontan, noch mehr als das erste. Außerdem ist es seeehr kurz, es folgen längere!
> 
> Und jetzt, viel Spaß beim Lesen und ich würde mich sehr über Kommis freuen :)

Harry Potter eilte eine Treppe hinunter, während er seine Krawatte band. Er konnte schon nicht mehr zählen, wie oft er das bereits getan hatte. Jeden Tag mindestens drei mal. Es gab einen Zauber, mit dem die Krawatte das alleine tat, aber ihnen wurde davon abgeraten, da er bei einer fehlerhaften Ausführung die Krawatte viel zu fest ziehen könnte, und niemand wollte _so etwas_ auf seinem Grabstein stehen haben.

Das Frühstück hatte bereits begonnen und Harry war spät dran, er hatte verschlafen und Ron und Neville waren schon längst auf. Seamus und Dean waren vermutlich wieder so in ein Gespräch vertieft, dass sie ihn gar nicht bemerkten.   
Sie würden heute als erstes Pflege Magischer Geschöpfe haben.   
Die Flubberwürmer waren inzwischen fett wie Zeigefinger, aber Hagrid sagte immer, das sei ein gutes Zeichen.

Noch vertieft in seinen Gedanken, die Hände am Knoten und den Blick auf seine Füße gesenkt, hastete Harry um die nächste Ecke, als er plötzlich mit etwas zusammenstieß. Oder besser mit jemanden.   
„Potter“ motzte Malfoy sofort. „Pass doch auf!“, als beide zu Boden gingen.   
Harry rappelte sich hoch, merkte, dass er seine Brille verloren hatte.   
„Pass du doch auf.“ Murmelte er und kniff die Augen zusammen, um etwas zu erkennen. Es half leider nichts und auf dem fleckigen Boden erkannte er gerade Malfoys weißblonde Haare und seinen Umhang, außerdem einen grünen Schimmer, vermutlich seine Slytherin-Krawatte.

Die Erinnerung ans Nachsitzen vor vier Tagen schoss ihm durch den Kopf, daran hatte er seit dem gar nicht gedacht, und für einen Moment wollte er ihm die Hand reichen. Dann besann er sich. _Das hier ist Malfoy. Du wirst ihm **nicht** die Hand reichen, wenn er in dich reinrennt. _

Malfoy schien seinen suchenden Blick zu bemerken.   
Er stand ebenfalls auf und kickte über den Boden, in die Richtung des Dunkelhaarigen. Harry hörte das Geräusch seiner rutschenden Brille. Fluchend hob er sie auf und hakte sie hinter seine Ohren.   
Malfoy Gesicht war leicht schmerzverzerrt, aber er schien okay zu sein.   
Ohne ein weiteres Wort drehte sich Harry um und ging weiter Richtung große Halle.   
Malfoy folgte ihm mit etwas Abstand. Erst war Harry verwirrt, aber dann realisierte er, dass auch er auf dem Weg zum Frühstück sein musste.   
Schweigend bogen sie in den Gang, in den sie beide unterwegs waren. Er noch nicht ganz hell, die Sonne bahnte sich erst ihren Weg durch die Wolken.  
Halb zusammen, halb getrennt, schritten sie hastig durch das Schloss.  
Als die Treppe, auf der Harry stand, ruckte, was das Drehen ankündigte, hechtete Malfoy noch mit darauf.   
Harry drehte sich um, öffnete den Mund, schloss ihn dann aber wieder.   
Eine peinliche Stille senkte sich über sie und zwei Frauen mit Fächern vor den Mund, die in einem Gemälde standen, an dem sie sich vorbei drehten, begannen zu tuscheln.  
Danach mussten sie nur noch eine Hand voll Gänge hinter sich bringen. Harry kannte den Weg inzwischen mit geschlossenen Augen.

  
Beide schienen froh, als sie die Halle erreichten und auf verschiedene Seiten gingen, zu ihren jeweiligen Tischen.  
Ron musterte ihn, als er sich neben ihn plumpsen ließ.   
„Bist du mit Malfoy hergekommen?“ witzelte er.   
„Nein, also ja, also nein-" stotterte Harry, dann biss er rasch in ein Toast, das er gegriffen hatte, um nicht weiter reden zu müssen.  
Ron zu eine Augenbraue hoch, kratzte sich an seiner langen Nase und aß weiter an einem Würstchen, von denen er noch einen ganzen Berg auf seinem Teller legen hatte.   
„Wo ist denn Hermione?“ fragte Harry, um das Thema zu wechseln.   
„Ovn“ sagte Ron mit vollem Mund. „Vie guckt vich die Vachen für den Unterricht an.“   
„War ja klar.“ meinte Harry und schüttelte seinen Kopf.   
„Sie weiß doch eh schon alles.“   
Ron zuckte nur die Schultern.   
Auf der anderen Seite der Halle sah er Malfoy dabei zu, wie er sich Spiegelei auftat. Er blickte auf, genau in Harrys Augen und wand dann schnell den Blick ab.


End file.
